vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gliscor
Summary Gliscor (Japanese: グライオン Glion) is a dual-type Ground/Flying-type Pokémon introduced in Generation IV. Gliscor resembles a half scorpion/half vampire bat creature. Like Drapion and Skorupi, Gliscor has a barbed stinger on its tail. Due to the stiffness of its wings, it needs to have the wind at its back in order to stay airborne. Gliscor, along with its pre-evolution Gligar, can emit a sort of sound wave in order to detect obstacles and fly around them, similar to echolocation. Its legs appear to be not suitable for walking, so it can only perform short hops when on the ground. Gliscor hangs upside down while sleeping, much like other bat-like Pokémon, and it is nocturnal. It is capable of soundless flight; however, its wings cannot be flapped to the same extent that other Pokémon's wings can. Like Jumpluff and Wingull, Gliscor uses winds and updrafts to glide from place to place. When there is no wind, Gliscor climbs to the top of tall trees using its sharp raptorial claws and then glides from place to place. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-A Name: Gliscor Origin: Pokémon Gender: ''' Varies '''Age: Varies Classification: Pokémon, Fang Scorpion Pokémon, Ground-Type Pokémon, Flying-Type Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Healing, Enhanced Senses, Restricted Flight (Can glide on even the faintest breeze), Earth Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Poison Manipulation (Can learn Poison Jab and Toxic, can heal itself if poisoned with the Poison Heal ability), Elemental Manipulation (Can learn Thunder Fang, Ice Fang, and Fire Fang), Weather Manipulation (Can learn Sandstorm, Rain Dance, and Sunny Day), Immunity to Electric and Ground-Type attacks, Resistance to Fighting, Poison, Acid, and Bug-Type attacks Attack Potency: At least Mountain level+ (Comparable to other powerful Pokémon, like the other Gen IV end-of-Pokédex new evolutions) Speed: Relativistic (Can allegedly circle the globe on a single faint breeze. Comparable to Pokémon such as Poliwrath) Lifting Strength: Class 100 Striking Strength: At least Mountain Class+ Durability: At least Mountain level+ Stamina: High (Pokémon have very high stamina due to being natural fighters, Can circle the globe without flapping once) Range: Standard melee range, tens of kilometers with ranged attacks Standard Equipment: Toxic Orb (Badly poisons Gliscor in order to activate its Poison Heal ability) Intelligence: Gliscor uses a strategy that involves hanging inverted from tree branches before striking to catch prey. It can also utilize its soundless flight to stealthily strike unsuspecting victims Weaknesses: Weak against Water-Type attacks, extremely weak against Ice-Type attacks Notable Attacks/Techniques A list of Gliscor's moves can be found here. *'Hyper Cutter': Being proud of its powerful pincers, Gliscor prevents its attack stat from being lowered. *'Sand Veil': During a sandstorm, Gliscor's evasion is boosted. *'Poison Heal (Hidden)': While poisoned, Gliscor's health is gradually restored at regular intervals by 1/8th of its maximum health. Respect Thread Respect Thread Gallery Gliscor1.png Gliscor2.png Gliscor3.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Game Characters Category:Animals Category:Species Category:Earth Users Category:Air Users Category:Flight Users Category:Poison Users Category:Weather Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Healers Category:Energy Users Category:Races Category:Sound Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Element Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 7